La Tâche Inachevée
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Une nuit, Jennifer Calendar rend visite à Rupert Giles dans l'espoir de quitter le monde des vivants de manière satisfaisante...


**Titre:** La Tâche Inachevée.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Warner Bros Television Network ainsi qu'à l'United Paramount Network. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Jennifer Calendar et Rupert Giles.**  
>Pairing<strong>: Jennifer Calendar et Rupert Giles.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M (+16), en raison de l'évocation d'une scène légèrement érotique peu avant la fin de la fanfiction.  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 960.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Une nuit, Jennifer Calendar rend visite à Rupert Giles dans l'espoir de quitter le monde des vivants de manière satisfaisante...

* * *

><p>Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis la mort de ma petite amie, Jennifer Calendar.<p>

Angelus me l'avait enlevé. Et je le savais parfaitement. Il était si diabolique qu'il avait planifié à l'avance le scénario de cette fameuse nuit d'amour des plus tragiques. Pourtant, jamais, ô grand jamais, je ne l'avais sentie aussi proche.

J'avais le sentiment étrange qu'elle était sans cesse à mes côtés. Et j'avais un bon nombre de preuves comme appui... Son doux parfum, à la fois fruité et sucré, par exemple, semblait flotter dans l'air de chaque pièce dans laquelle j'entrais. Lorsque je lisais, j'avais souvent l'impression de sentir son souffle par dessus mon épaule. La nuit, j'avais l'étrange impression de l'entendre me susurrer de douces paroles à l'oreille...

Je pouvais presque le dire à voix haute: Jennifer Calendar était toujours avec moi, l'homme qui l'avait tant aimée.

J'avais cependant pris la décision de ne pas partager ce que je ressentais avec mes petits protégés, Alexander Harris, Buffy Summers et Willow Rosenberg. Je refusais d'être pris pour un fou. Car je le savais parfaitement. Si je leur disais ce que je pensais ressentir depuis la brutale disparition de Jennifer, ils allaient certainement penser que tout ce que je croyais percevoir n'était jamais qu'une illusion que je m'imposais pour la seule et unique raison je refusais fermement de reconnaître le fait que ma si belle Jennifer avait définitivement quitté ce si bel univers. De plus, comme ils étaient jeunes et naïfs, étant donné qu'ils venaient tout juste de mettre un pied dans la triste réalité du monde dans lequel nous vivions, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de leur parler de ces choses-là, au risque de les effrayer pour l'avenir..

Les jours passèrent et je finis par me persuader que tout cela était effectivement un jeu cruel et sordide provenant mon esprit nostalgique...

* * *

><p>Un soir, après une chasse aux vampires plutôt fructueuse, je rentrais sagement chez moi au volant de ma vieille voiture anglaise.<p>

J'étais exténué. Ces interminables combats contre les forces du mal n'étaient vraiment plus de mon âge...

Comme tout anglais qui se respectait, je pris le temps de me préparer une longue tasse de thé noir avant d'aller me coucher. Ce faisant, je le bus avant de m'enfoncer profondément au sein de mon lit douillet. Puis, épuisé à force de concentrer mes pensées les plus intimes sur mon triste deuil, je fermai les yeux, prêt à m'enfoncer dans les bras du divin Morphée. Cependant, ce fut d'autres bras qui m'accueillirent...

Plus que surpris, je les caressai lentement, comme pour découvrir à qui ils pouvaient bien appartenir uniquement avec le toucher.

Un parfum doux et fruité embauma soudainement la pièce.

Ce parfum, je pouvais le reconnaître entre mille...

Jennifer était là.

J'ouvris les yeux et la découvrit, l'œil brillant de bonheur et un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. J'approchai lentement mon visage du sien. Elle s'empara brusquement de mes lèvres et les couvrit de baisers.

J'interrompis cependant nos embrassades pour discuter avec elle. Je voulais entendre le son de sa voix.

_ Bon Dieu, Jenny tu m'as tant manqué!  
>_ <em>Hush<em>, ce n'est rien. Je suis là, Rupert, je suis là. J'ai toujours été là.

Un feu follet de joie enflamma mon cœur.

Je le savais. Je l'avais toujours su. Elle ne m'avait jamais quittée.

Nous passâmes un moment à nous observer.

Je ne pouvais pas quitter ses yeux du regard. Ses yeux qui m'avaient observer avec tendresse dans le passé. Ces mêmes yeux plus tard remplis de terreur, figés par la force de mort.

Elle paraissait à présent heureuse et reposée.

Après un court instant d'intense observation, elle fut la première à se remettre en mouvement. Elle sourit et me caressa la joue avec tendresse. Elle ôta mes lunettes et les posa sur la table de nuit. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi. Elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux et embrassa mon front. Puis ma joue. Puis mon cou.

Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus intenses et précis.

Je lui attrapai le visage avec délicatesse et l'embrassa à nouveau sur les lèvres. Bon sang, je l'aimais comme un fou.

Sa langue perça le barrage de mes lèvres. Je frissonnai.

Nous allions enfin avoir le droit à ce dont nous avions été privé par le passé.

Ses mains se promenèrent lentement sous ma chemise. Sans quitter ses lèvres une seconde, je l'ôtai. Elle fit de même avec son pull en laine blanche me laissant découvrir un soutien-gorge noir terriblement aguichant.

Je la dévorai des yeux. Dieu, qu'elle était belle!

Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans une zone plus intime de mon corps. Elle émit un petit rire surpris à la découverte de mon anatomie.

Nous fîmes l'amour...

* * *

><p>Elle se lova contre mon torse et ferma les yeux.<p>

Je passai mon bras autour d'elle, comme pour la garder prisonnière. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte à nouveau. Je voulais, au contraire, qu'elle soit mienne à jamais.

Je fermai les yeux et m'envolai pour le pays des rêves.

* * *

><p>Je sentis du mouvement à l'aube.<p>

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'étais incapable de discerner la réalité de mes rêves. J'étais en état de demi-sommeil. Je ne savais plus où j'étais. J'étais comme perdu. Perdu dans mon propre appartement.

_ Je t'aime, Rupert, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Peu conscient de ce qui se passait réellement, je me rendormis presque aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Au réveil, je mesurai l'étendu de la situation.<p>

L'expression de: « tâche inachevée » me vint aussitôt à l'esprit.

Jennifer et moi n'avions jamais eu le droit de nous adonner au plaisir charnel ensemble. Et Jennifer avait tenu à le faire avant de quitter définitivement notre monde...

Lorsque je compris que ces instants de bonheur que nous venions tous deux de vivre étaient nos derniers, j'éclatai en sanglots.


End file.
